Deception is a Womans Greatest Desire
by d-genneration-x
Summary: You can tell by the name that is is going to be gd. Please RR. Rated R for Voilence and MILD! language aswell as the ocasional bit that is not recomended for anyone under 15. Im sayin that so ya know, so you have been warned. DGX sayin' OVA AN' OUT!
1. Heartless Desires

**DGX says: Howdy mates! I felt like acting' like a cowboy so that's what I'm going to do, anyway I feel like writing a story that will make you want to read until you drop, anyway, ere I go YAYAYAYAYAY!**

_(NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OVER 16)_

* * *

  
**12:00AM**

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, only Harry, Ron and strangely Draco were there, for some reason all three of them seemed to get on really well since, well, after the half term and Hermione knew exactly why. She walked over to them and sat down; she flicked her hair in Harry's direction, he gasped. Hermione knew that all three of them wanted her, but they didn't know she knew. She sat there watching them carefully; she noticed that Ron was looking very flushed and rather red in the cheeks, even more than usual. She touched his leg and he jolted, this was exactly what she wanted, she could manipulate them any way she wanted. She wanted to play games with them, she knew she could. Harry jumped to his feet and picked up a pile of cards" who wants to play?" he asked.

Ron, Draco and Hermione all agreed. Harry sat down next to Hermione hoping she would catch on. After playing a game of straight rummy she started to get bored, she wanted some fun and decided to mess with their heads.

"I say we play a game of Truth or dare, but this time there are a few more rules than normal" she said out of the blue. Hermione knew that they would do anything to be able to do this with her and she knew that they would not refuse. "I'm in" all three of them said in unison.

"Okay I will tell you the rules; first, anything goes so you can't be chicken okay, id you do not go ahead with the dare or truth you will be punished worse than the original, I have a truth orb that will tell us if you are lying, is that okay?" she said.

They all agreed.

"I will start" Hermione quickly added.

"Ron, I dare you do smash that bottle of the wall". Ron walked up to the wall, bottle in hand and did so, the glass smashed but Ron quickly cast a silence spell on the room, then he cancelled the spell after the smash.

"Cheat , anyway It's your turn so hurry" Draco whispered now slightly weary of the noise.

"Harry I dare you to kiss Hermione passionately and mean it". Ron sniggered, although he liked Hermione, he really wanted to see how Harry reacted to this. Harry glared at Ron and quickly turned to Hermione, she seemed to be smiling which made him feel a little easier. Hermione got herself ready, she already knew what to do, she could do two things at once, win Harry and make the others so jealous they could scream. Harry approached her, suddenly she leant out and grasped his head and dragged him into a long passionate kiss that looked as though it had been rehearsed over and over. Hermione was all over Harry and she knew it she could see the jealousy in the eyes of his two friends, she had taken the dare a step further, her tongue was now sliding into his mouth and his into hers.

Ron could not help but to stare, he looked at the way his two best friends were making out in front of him, he started to grow angry and knew that if there was any way of winning her heart he had to stop the two.

"Okay, you two, the dare is over, you can stop now" he said trying to hide the jealousy in his voice, unfortunately he didn't do it to well.

"Don't worry Ron, you will get your chance" Hermione whispered so only Ron could hear.

"Okay, Draco I dare you to take off your top for five minutes and let me hit you in the stomach ten times" Harry said looking at everyone else while trying to regain his breath after a rather pleasurable dare.

Draco did as he was told and completed his task.

"Ron, I dare you to kiss Harry on the lips for thirty seconds" he said after slipping his shirt back on.

"No way that's gross, I am not doing it" Ron protested with a sheer look of disgust in his eyes.

"Fine Ron, then you will have another dare that is worse" Hermione said taking control of the game.

"I dare you to make me want you using your tongue only" she added. Ron stood there, suddenly a hot flush went over him, he felt as though god had rained down on him and granted him eternal life.

Ron slowly walked up to her and sat down. He agreed to do it and started. First he kissed her gently on the lips, and again and again, then he ran his tongue over her neck. He slowly made his way back to the mouth and kissed her passionately and forced his tongue into her mouth and waited for a reply. After a few seconds she granted access and did the same. Before long they were going at it harder than Harry and her were. Ron's hand slowly made her way down her back until...

"Well, I think we've had enough for tonight, I think we should hit the bed so we can make a fresh early start tomorrow" Harry blurted out unable to stand watching them any longer. Ron pulled himself anyway from Hermione and stood up.

"I'm going to get washed I feel hot and I need to relax, see ya tomorrow all of you" Ron said as he exited the portrait hole.

"Yeah see ya Harry, Draco" Hermione said, she walked over to Draco and kissed him on the lips and walked out.

Harry and Draco said good night and both went to bed but Ron and Hermione had other plans...

* * *

  
  
_Well, that was my first chapter, what do you think? Please review, I don't like abuse but I'm always happy to take pointers so keep em' coming.  
_

**This Is DGX sayin' Ova an' Out!**

_(This is me trade mark so if ya see it on a story, I am the writer or I helped out wiv the story, please don't copy it!) _


	2. Her Victim, his desire

Hi, the second chapter is going to be much better as I can add a lot more in it than the last chapter as I don't have to explain what the story is about, so prepare for the real story. (By the way, when I wrote the first chapter I was completely messed up so if there was any spelling' mistakes tell me. In this one there will be CAM's, this means I'm sort of following a person without being in first person (first person annoys me, it's just not my style) (WARNING- NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 15/16)  
  
DRACO CAM  
  
Draco sat up, he had been up well after two and was still tired. He climbed out of bed and got himself dressed. Although it was bright outside Draco could not tell what time it was. He ran into the great hall and sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle who were munching away at a rebuilding pancake tower (see if you can do better than a rebuilding pancake tower, lol).  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen the mudblood anytime today, I need to go rub something in that I forgot to yesterday" Draco asked his two friends. "Yeah, we overheard her say she was going up to the boys dorms to look for Harry and the Weasley boy" they managed to tell him using what intellect they had.  
  
Draco stood up looked around for any of them but could not see them. He ran out of the big hall up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room (he found the password from Harry). He looked around and ran up the stairs and into the boy's dorms. Draco walked up to the edge of the wall that was blocking his view and carefully looked around the corner making sure he was not noticed. No one was in there except Harry, Ron and Hermione. He could tell what she was doing. She was almost sitting on Harry's lap. Suddenly she turned her head and she caught sight of him but instead of telling Harry and Ron she winked at him. She turned away and continued what she was doing. After a while she whispered something to Harry. Out of nowhere she licked his ear and Harry jumped, but not enough to make Ron notice. She then started to gently kiss his neck; she pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips, long and hard. Draco could not believe what he was seeing, I mean, yes in a game of truth or dare but this wasn't, she seemed to really like him. Hermione turned around and smiled at Draco seductively, then he realized, she was trying to get to him, but he would not let her. Draco pulled himself away and fell on the floor just behind the wall of the dorms where he was looking.  
  
"Harry dear, I need some fresh air, I will be back in a minute" Draco heard Hermione say. He quickly stood up and rebuilt his composure just as she turned the corner. All the confidence he seemed to have regained when he found out what she was doing had suddenly melted like his face.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist" Hermione whispered to him in a sadistic way. Draco stood there unable to move, he couldn't believe that a girl could do this to him, but Hermione was not an ordinary girl.  
  
"Your as weak as the other two, I know you want me, I can feel your urge, good bye Draco" she whispered, she pinned Draco to the wall and kissed him on the lips. He fell to the ground unable to take in what happened. Hermione walked out of the dorms and out of sight. She had beaten him, he wanted her and he knew it, what was worse is that she knew it. Draco sat there, all sorts of things were going through his head, what was he going to do next, he had been beaten at his own game. After what seemed like hours he realized that it was not the place to be healing wounds, and pride. He looked around the corner to see that Hermione was not back from her visit outside but Harry and Ron were also missing. He stood up and quickly exited the dormitory. When he climbed down the stairs he looked around the common room until he reached the clock, it read 2:15, and he had missed dinner and his afternoon of fun with his best friends. Anyway, all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and sleep.  
  
10:45PM  
  
Draco woke, he rubbed his eyes as they came into focus, he wasn't sure what awoke him but he was sure it was a female's voice. He looked about the room but nothing was there. He let his eyes slide shut and he relaxed once more. "Draco dear" a small voice said. Draco jolted up and looked about the room once more.  
  
"Who is there, I can hear you, show yourself". Strangely know one was in the room not even his dorm mates, of course it was the great feast, and everyone was probably stuffing themselves at their table.  
  
Suddenly a girl jumped on the end of his bed; he could just make out the face.  
  
"Hermione, why are you here" he asked  
  
"I want you Draco, and I'm going to have you, all for myself" the voice replied. Draco sat up and stared closely, it was indeed Hermione, she was in a very sexy string night gown, this was enough for Draco. She slid up the bed and pushed him onto the pillows, he wriggled but she trapped his arms with her legs as she sat on top of the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"I will show you how weak you are" she said in that very seductive manner that made Draco moan. She pushed her hands into his side and he let out another light moan, she obviously knew what she was doing as Draco was now in tears. Then she bent over and wrapped her arms around him and into a long harsh kiss enough to make any boy shake. Draco moaned again. He slipped into a dark thought, he was surrounded by people and he was being laughed at, but he couldn't see why. He ran his tongue over his lips, they tasted like cherries, but why, his head filled with confusion, and then it faded away, his sound and vision. "DEFEINTIO" he heard someone shout. He woke up; he was not in a strange place with a crowd or his dorms. He sat up and stared at the room. The school nurse was looking at him along with Hermione, Harry and Ron. What had happened?  
  
"Why am I here" he asked  
  
"Somehow you feinted, Hermione was lucky enough to have been bringing your homework when she found you, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have been found for hours, I think you should say thank you" the nurse said in her usual caring voice. She exited the room and left the four of them alone.  
  
"Well, lets leave little Draco to rest, Harry, Ron you go ahead, I need to give Draco his homework and explain it" Hermione said in a sweet, almost sickly tone. Without question they left and she and he were alone again. Although he feinted he still had his memory enough to remember what happened.  
  
"How" he asked and waited for a reply  
  
"I told you that you are weak, maybe next time" Hermione smiled at him and walked out. Draco flopped onto his pillow and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Well, what do you think? Not as good as I wanted it to be but I got it done for you so, well, you know, anyway. Here is a taster of the next chapter; there will be a big surprise, this will keep ya reading.  
  
He looked around, every where was black, the twisted trees formed faces in the darkness, until a small light shone, it got closer and closer until...  
  
WELL as I always say  
  
This Is DGX sayin' Ova an' Out! 


	3. What he lost and what he gained!

Third one is now up, I don't normally update like this but I'm into the story and I will forget about it if I leave it. Anyway, I think that Hermione shall become pregnant, not. I hate that idea, so many people use it, it's okay but it is a little worn, and how about a different idea for truth or dare (I am guilty or truth or dare myself). But now I've had my moan on with chapter 3.  
  
(WARNING: NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 16)  
  
RON CAM  
  
Ron walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, he was a little suspicious of Draco, you don't just feint, also, it's strange how Hermione just happened to appear at that point with homework that he was sure she did not have, Draco either. Ron decided to blank it until he finds out a bit more about Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hey Ron, wait up" Harry shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up then, I need to tell you something" Ron answered back hoping no one had heard him, the last thing he wanted was someone hassling him over something that wasn't his/her business.  
  
"Okay I'm here now, tell me". Ron looked at Harry and glanced down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, Ron there you are, please don't run off again, I've been calling your names all they way here, anyway, I wonder how Draco got hurt, I bet he was messing about in his room" she said.  
  
"Yeah, messing around" Ron said under his breath.  
  
"So, Ron what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Help, please help!" screamed a voice from the girls dorms, Harry thought it was Lavender with Lee again until it sounded again even more piercing, Hermione ran up the girls Dorms and into the bedroom.  
  
"Harry, Ron it's Ginny, she needs help, quick" she said.  
  
"What, why" Ron replied sounding worried  
  
"He's back, him" Ron's face expression worsened, he ran at the stairs, he knew the curse but his sister needed help and that was that. A whizzing sound was heard and a light barrier blocked Ron's path. Ron smacked the barrier over and over, Harry had never seen him so dedicated, he was burning with rage. Ron pulled out his wand and blasted the wall down. He ran up the stairs to see Ginny being held up by what looked like a very large Dementor.  
  
"Put her down, now" Ron said holding up his wand. Before anyone could retaliate both Ginny and the hooded fiend disappeared. Ron stood looking at the place where his sister was.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry" Hermione said trying to comfort him. Ron fell on the floor and a tear dropped on the floor. The tear seemed to glow and fly off down the stairs. Harry noticed it and dragged Ron closely followed be Hermione after it. After going down a flight of stairs they reached the great hall. They entered where everyone was standing looking at the front. They followed their sight to see Ginny Surrounded by Dementors. Ron charged to the front and struck one of the Dementors with his fist. His fist suddenly went cold and he felt even sadder than before. He pulled it away to see a marking on his hand; it seemed to be a skull with the words the Devil's servant. Ron's anger rose, he whipped out his wand once more and went to cast a spell but his wand was glowing red, he thought nothing of it and chanted the words "DESPELLIO" but instead of a light radiating from the end of his wand a black blanket swept over the Dementors and sent them flying backwards. Dumbledore who was drastically trying to keep everyone else calm turned and looked.  
  
"Serverus, is that what I think it is?" Dumbledore asked. Suddenly Roc collapsed on the floor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
The Dementors Vanished but so did Ginny. Ron shook his head and climbed to his feet. The hall fell silent but after a few seconds the faint sound of clapping emerged, one after the other people started clapping for Ron.  
  
"Looks like they've given you a standing ovation my friend" Harry whispered.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Ron was up early that morning, for some reason the mark on his hand had not disappeared and he could not get it off. He walked down to the common room where Harry was sitting on Hermione kissing her stomach.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time" Ron asked giggling. Hermione didn't move but Harry jumped off and sat down.  
  
"Err...no, of course not...err...hehe" Harry stumbled.  
  
"Oh Harry, why are you afraid of people seeing us, come on live a little" Hermione said.  
  
NORMAL CAM  
  
10:30 PM  
  
Draco played his best card, Horrid Bug (I thought I would come up with a card game). Harry looked at him and Ron, obviously Draco had been practicing.  
  
"I'm bored let's play something else" Hermione said. She was going to try and mess with their heads again; she had not forgotten her little plan.  
  
"Let's play strip poker" Harry suggested eager to win. They all agreed. Harry fetched the cards he had left from a few days ago. He dealt them out and made his bet.  
  
"I bet shoes" he said  
  
"Socks" Ron added  
  
"Hair band" Hermione smirked loving the fact that girls accessorize gives them a big advantage in this game.  
  
"Shoes" Draco ended  
  
Unfortunately Ron had the worst hand ever and knew he had lost, but he decided to play it cool. Guess who won? Hermione. The game continued until all the boys except Ron were completely cloth less. Hermione had her underwear and socks left. Ron bet his underwear, Hermione bet her socks. Surprisingly Ron won (for the first time against Hermione that night). They bet again, Ron bet underwear and Hermione did the same. This was clothes vs. Body match. They played their hands and unbelievably Ron won. Hermione slowly and seductively slid of her bra, she quickly covered up. Then her other piece slowly and covered up so the boys did not have a view. Harry could not help but stare, the girl he loved was there in front of him almost completely exposed. Suddenly he leant forward, not worrying about covering up and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and pulled him onto the floor; she sat on him and kissed long and hard. Ron was staring at Harry and Hermione, rolling around the floor covered by underwear only. Ron and Draco had grown tired and went to bed.  
  
"Now were alone" Hermione whispered. They flung off what clothing they had left and...  
  
Sorry but I couldn't let the best parts way could I? Anyway, in the last chapter I said that the bit at the end was from this one, it was supposed to be she not he at the start. Anyway, take a guess as to who it was? I will write soon.  
  
DGX OVA AN' OUT 


End file.
